The Gods
The Gods are nine deities with the responsibility to maintain balance and order in the universe and it's inhabitants. DocGod (God) is the leader and he's the one who can influence occurrences on Earth as well as the whole universe of every scale. In order for him to do so, all the Gods must agree that he can. History The Gods, albeit DocGod (God) were created by the Original One. A deity that created the universe and everything in it. It gave the Gods the responsibility to guard over the universe and all in it. They had to protect it and make sure that Earth would be in perfect balance and harmony. After it created the universe and the Gods, the Original One fell into a deep slumber, never to be awakened again. Earth was in balance for decennia but it was not the God's who did this. On one day, Earth became unbalanced through the disappearance of the Earthly being who did this. Because the Gods hadn't interfered with the unbalanceness they didn't know what to do. Elektross (God) and Equilibrio (God) noticed a small village that was in perfect harmony. Through further inspection, they came to the conclusion that a human being (DocGod's human form) held the village in balance. Knowing his potential the Gods approached him and offered him the position of God. As he could bring balance back into the world. With the condition that his family would act as guardians, he agreed. But WarLord (God) also wanted him to forget his human name and making it his weakness while he could also never see his wife again, the keeper of the name. DocGod agreed and brought the world into balance. However, the Gods noticed that DocGod was more powerful than they were. Feeling threatened, they came with the opposition that DocGod could only interfere with Earth if all the Gods agreed he could. Not to long after that, DocGod's village became unbalanced. The Gods refused to prevent it. As such he secretly created a Holy Platform that transported him back to Earth. On Earth, he used his powers to bring his old home back in harmony. His sons confronted him and he gave them the DocSoul and Power Forms. When the Gods realized what he had done, they all traveled through the platform. Upon entering Earth, the Godly pressure they executed started trembling Earth. Using his powers, he sucked all the Gods, including himself, back through the Platform back to the God Realm, leaving the keys behind. Back at the God Realm, the most Gods were furious at what DocGod did. DocGod used his powers on all the other Gods and permitted their powers, under the term permission powers. This meant that they could only use these disastrous powers again under certain conditions, including his own powers. After these events the Gods had never agreed on anything again. However because of the Doc Family who protected the people of Earth, they had never had the occasion to agree on something. Decennia later when ShadowLife, with DiamondLord's powers and having absorbed the power of the God Cards, acquired the Soul Diamond and was about to absorb the Numeron Plates. Noa Doc tried battling ShadowLife but every Power Form failed to hurt him. DocGod froze time and appeared before Noa. He told her about the DocSoul and it's true purpose. He than went on telling her that he included a Form strong enough to face almost every opponent. He than proceeded to touch the DocSoul and unlocked his own Power Form in the DocSoul. Time was restored normal and Noa had transformed into DocGod (PowerForm). She than proceeded to defeat him and restored the powers he had stolen. Known Gods This is the list of the nine Gods, the most powerful beings in existence. Powers and Abilities All the Gods have some similar powers, including: *Supreme Strength, *Incredible Durability, *Immortality, *Flight, *Divinity Powers, *Domain Powers, *Dimension Travel, *Magic Capabilities. Weaknesses/Resistances Mobility Issues: All the Gods are very large, meaning that when the fall they could potentially destroy everything in the vicinity. Conflicting Powers: Each God has their respective power, the opposite of their individual power weakens them. Permission Powers: All the Gods cannot use their permission powers on Earth. They all need to agree that they can. This means that they are significantly weakened. Traveling Prevention: The Gods also cannot enter Earth without permission. They can however enter Earth if the Holy Platform is opened on Earth. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters